Waddle Dee
Waddle Dee (ワドルディ Wadorudī en japonés) es uno de los enemigos más comunes de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Los Waddle Dees son los habitantes de Dream Land y son los principales esbirros del Rey Dedede. Son físicamente similares a Kirby, pero sus cuerpos son marrones, sus rostros son color piel y no tienen boca ni nariz. En general son bastante pacíficos y raramente luchan activamente, por lo que se consideran criaturas casi inofensivas. Sienten un gran respeto hacia su jefe, Rey Dedede, el cual los usa como sus sirvientes, soldados y guardias. También tienen algunas variantes, como Waddle Doo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Waddle Dee aparece como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Waddle Dee :Dream Land está poblado de muchas delicadas criaturas como ésta. Por lo general viven despreocupadamente y no se consideran siervos del Rey Dedede. Los Waddle Dee son inocentes y no suelen causar ningún daño a ningún ser vivo. Aunque carecen de poderes ofensivos o defensivos, a veces intentan blandir una sombrilla. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :Waddle Dee :Many delicate creatures like this one inhabit Dream Land. They generally live carefree lives and have never considered themselves to be followers of King Dedede. Waddle Dees are innocent and generally harmless to man and beast. While they have virtually no offensive or defensive power, they'll sometimes try to wield a parasol. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (8/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los Waddle Dees son uno de los proyectiles que resultan del ataque especial lateral del Rey Dedede, Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee, así como uno de los personajes que invoca en su Smash Final, Ejército Waddle Dee. Cuando el Rey Dedede usa Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee hay un 71,4% de probabilidades de que el proyectil que salga sea un Waddle Dee, el cual produce 5% de daño cuando golpea a un personaje. Una vez que un Waddle Dee cae al suelo, se levanta y empieza a caminar. Mientras camina puede hacer una de las siguientes 3 acciones: viajar en su lugar, tropezarse hacia delante o saltar hacia arriba. Cuando un Waddle Dee salta, cualquier oponente que se atraviese en su salto recibirá una pequeña cantidad de daño. La potencia de este golpe puede llegar a ser mayor de lo que se ve e incluso es capaz de producir un K.O. estrella en oponentes con porcentajes de daño no necesariamente elevadosVideo de un Waddle Dee dando K.O. a Bowser. Durante el Smash Final del Rey Dedede, los Waddle Dees aparecerán con mucha frecuencia. Correrán muy rápidamente por el escenario, golpeando a cualquier oponente que vean en su camino, produciendo 2% de daño y levantando débilmente a su oponente hacia arriba. Los Waddle Dees son también parte de la Entrada del Rey Dedede, en donde se los ve transportando el trono de su jefe. Waddle Dee también aparece como un trofeo y como dos pegatinas, una con su diseño en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, y la otra basada en su aparición en Kirby y el Poder del Pincel. En el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, los Waddle Dees aparecen en la última escena de La fortaleza, donde Luigi se asusta por su presencia. De repente, Luigi es atacado por la espalda por el Rey Dedede, lo que hace que se convierta en un trofeo. Después el Rey Dedede coloca a Luigi en el camino como un cebo para atraer a Wario, que se aproxima por el camino. Wario es emboscado por varios Waddle Dees mientras Dedede roba su carga y los trofeos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Waddle Dee :Una criatura que se pasea por los parajes de Dream Land como Pedro por su casa. A estas casi inocuas criaturas las verás a veces descender abriendo sus sombrillas. Kirby podrá hacer lo propio si se mete una de ellas entre pecho y espalda, pero además las podrá emplear para protegerse de los ataques. No obtendrá ningún poder si engulle a un simple Waddle Dee. :*''GB: Kirby Dream Land'' :*NDS: Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Inglés :Waddle Dee :A carefree creature that wanders the hills and dales of Dream Land. Basically harmless to creatures great and small, Waddle Dees sometimes use parasols to float down through the skies. If Kirby swallows a parasol, he'll get one he can use to float or ward off enemy attacks. On the other hand, Kirby can't copy anything by swallowing Waddle Dees themselves. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''NDS: Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (NTSC)/''Kirby: Mouse Attack'' (PAL) Pegatina Galería Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee SSBB.jpg|Un Waddle Dee siendo lanzado por el Rey Dedede. Waddle Dee en el Smash Final de Rey Dedede SSBB.jpg|Un Waddle Dee apareciendo por el Smash Final del Rey Dedede. Ejército Waddle Dee SSBB.jpg|Waddle Dees destruyendo todo el escenario como parte del Ejército Waddle Dee. Ejército Waddle Dee (2) SSBB.jpg|Dos Waddle Dees cayendo por el Smash Final del Rey dedede. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Con el cambio del ataque especial lateral del Rey Dedede, así como su Smash Final en la cuarta entrega de la serie, la aparición de los Waddle Dee se ve reducida. A pesar de ello, siguen apareciendo en la entrada del Rey Dedede, así como una de sus poses de victoria. Además de esto, sus variantes, los Waddle Dee sombrilla, hacen una aparición en la Smashventura, modo exclusivo de la versión de 3DS. Acá se les ve caer lentamente con su sombrilla y, una vez que estos tocan el suelo, empiezan a caminar y a saltar como los Waddle Dee normales. Galería Charizard mordiendo a un Waddle Dee Sombrilla en la Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Un Waddle Dee sombrilla (después de haberla perdido) con Charizard. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también